Through Human Eyes
by HanyouHeart
Summary: Kagome tumbles upon a dark miko with a half dead HUMAN Sesshomaru and gets captured herself, she is forced to be closer to the Lord than ever before. Full summary inside. DeathFic
1. To close for comfort

**This is my first Fanfiction so dont be too hard on me. Anyways this is a story about Sesshomaru and Kagome please do not flame if you have anything against the couple.**

**Summary: Kagome tubles upon a dark priestess who had hostage a dieing Sesshomaru, when being captired herself, she is forced to be around the weakened Lord more, will this closeness make sparks fly?**

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest blinded by the tears blurring her vision.

_"InuYasha you jerk! I can't believe you!" _She screamed inside her head, only a few minutes ago, she and InuYasha had gotten into another fight.

_"InuYasha what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked_

_"What I mean is that Kikyo would do a better job finding the shards than you any day" InuYasha growled_

_"So just because we're_ all_ tired it makes me a lesser shard detector than Kikyo?" Kagome spat before coming up with a harsh insult, "Then why don't you go find your dead girlfriend and get her to find the shards for you because I'm going home and I'm not coming back!" she ran into the direction of the bone-eaters well, at the same time screaming 'sit' to a stunned hanyou._

Kagome wiped the tears streaming down her pale cheeks but the simple action caused her to lose her footing, sending her down a small, thorny hill.

She let out an anger and pain-filled yell and saw that that was another grave mistake.

Several stout demons pulled their attention from a bloody, white and black mass and over to her. A dark priestess dressed in black hakamas and a white kimono top looked over to the direction of the yell and saw the oddly-dressed girl.

"Seize her! We don't need any unwanted attention!"

Before Kagome could stop them, the bounded her wrists tightly with thick rope and led (More liked pulled) her farther into the clearing of the bone-eaters well were the dark miko also stood.

"If you even try to scream, I'll cut you from your life in half a second"

The demons forced her to the rear of an enormous demon horse (Much like Entei) and hitched the lead of the rope to a metallic harness the animal was wearing.

Kagome started to panic at her situation, if she screamed, the miko would not hesitate to kill her and she couldn't escape from the uncomfortable binds around her wrists. Her attention shot from her own problem and over to the bloody mass that had just let out a painful yell, she tried to study the figure but its body was red with blood and the silky black hair covered its face, but she was able to tell that he or she was a human.

Kagome took several steps back in fear when they brought the human next to her and hitched up the extra rope the horses harness.

She almost choked on her own tongue from the sharp gasp she took in at the human she had just made out,

"Se… Sesshomaru?"

"InuYasha, don't you think you should go after Kagome?" Sango asked it had been a good half-hour since her friend had left and she was surprised that InuYasha hadn't gone after her when he had recovered from his 'sit'.

"No, she just needs some time to cool off, she'll be back in a day or two" the hanyou answered.

Sango frowned; she had a bad feeling that waiting two long would cause them all trouble lots of trouble

Kagome went into shock when a pair of pain-filled blue eyes met with her chocolate brown orbs,

_"No this is all wrong, those eyes are supposed to be amber and his hair is supposed to be silver, not black!"_

She was pulled out of her shock when the hypnotizing eyes snapped closed in pain and he clenched his side with an already bloodied hand.

Kagome looked him over and saw that his side was bleeding at a dangerously fast rate, two deep claw marks were visible through the ripped kimono silks around the wounds on his chest and she spotted several more on the right side of his neck. His face was deathly pale from his blood loss and his eyelids almost drooped completely over his darkened eyes.

She was rudely interrupted when the horse youkai started moving; she caught her feet before she fell but saw Sesshomaru struggling greatly to stay up and conscious and was being half-dragged. Before Kagome could catch herself, she moved a bit closer to the now human Lord to make sure he was balanced, he saw this and moved farther away from her, letting out a growl that came out sounding pathetically human.

After a while of silence, Kagome let out a small groan when she felt raindrops land on her bear skin; she buttoned up the open sweater that she had brought with her a while ago so her arms had some protection. For some reason she felt guilty when she saw that Sesshomaru only had his tattered kimono silks that her probably already heavy from his own blood.

_"Why am I feeling so sorry for him?"_ she asked herself, _"Because he's wounded and human that's why" _She felt satisfied with the answer and started to hopelessly try and undo the uncomfortably tight ropes around her wrists. Not long after her hopeless mission, Kagome heard Sesshomaru's footsteps begin to waver, she looked up and saw that he was about to pass-out, she didn't know whether to help the vicious demon Lord but her answer was made up by her instincts when he started to fall backwards and she caught him with her body, She almost crumbled under the weight piling on top of her and it took most of her energy to straighten her knees slightly.

With a lot of difficulty, she undid her sweater and slipped it off from her shoulders (which would be pretty hard since she was holding up Sesshomaru at the same time) and tied it tight around his waist, trying to get as mush pressure possible on the bleeding wound.

Kagome felt for Sesshomaru's pulse and gasped at how slow it was and shivered from the iciness of his skin, she thought hard on what she could use to bring back his dieing pulse but only one idea came to mind. She let out a shuddery breath before pressing her body as close to the unconscious Sesshomaru as possible to keep the half-dead Lord alive.


	2. Unwanted Feelings

Chapter 2- Unwanted Feelings

InuYasha growled when he caught himself tapping his knee with an impatient claw again. He has expected Kagome to be back by now since it was close to sunset.

_'Feh, she is probably at home pretending that we don't exist'_ he thought, half of him wanted to go after the girl and apologize but another part was still angry about what she said about Kikyo. InuYasha shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looking at him with cold eyes.

"What?" he barked but the trio remained silent and turned their gazes to the ground.

_"Damn it Kagome you had better get back here soon"_ he thought before taking refuge in a shaded oak tree.

The blush on Kagome's cheeks hadn't dimmed the very least since keeping the unconscious Sesshomaru warm with her own body. _"I can't believe I'm doing this!"_ she screamed inside her head, _"I don't even know **why** I'm doing this" _that thought nudged her mind the most, she knew that she could easily dump him onto the ground and let him be dragged by the horse demon but some unknown part of her told her to keep the _very _heavy Lord warm and standing on his feet. She sighed and put her thoughts aside for now, she was beginning to lose energy and she didn't want to waste it on unanswerable questions at the moment.

Kagome almost jumped put of her skin when she heard Sesshomaru let out a pained moan and saw that he was gaining consciousness, _'What should I do?'_ she mentally panicked, if Sesshomaru saw that he was being practically held by her he would kill her for sure even if he was in a greatly weakened state.

"Human…" Kagome almost dropped him when she heard him speak in a raspy whisper. Sesshomaru must have felt her spine stiffen making him continue to speak in a slow but cold voice, "I don't think I am in any position to harm you at the moment"

_'Yeah, at the moment'_ Kagome thought, she winced when she felt his hands press hard into her shoulders for balance when he tried to stand on his own two feet. When Sesshomaru gained his balance, he continued to slowly walk behind the horse, acting like nothing ever happened; after a while, Kagome decided to take this moment of silence for granted and tried to feed her curiosity. "What happened to you, Sesshomaru?" she instantly saw that that was not the smartest thing to ask when she saw his eyes darken and his expression turned cold and angry.

"That is none of your business miko" his crystallized blue orbs met with her brown irises, making herself turn to face the horse in front and not at her side. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him since his armor was gone (Including the boa), he had deep wounds covering his upper-body and not to mention that he was _human_, she just shook her head and started to fool around with the ropes on her wrists to try and kill time.

The full moon was high in the sky, causing all objects under it to give off a luminous glow but the beauty did not change Kagome's bad mood.

Sesshomaru had passed out again around a half-hour ago and she was now carrying him on her back, her legs almost caving from the extra weight. _'If I keep this up I'm going to pass put myself'_ Kagome thought but she couldn't stop a smile when she heard Sesshomaru let out a small moan when she slightly bounced after stepping in a pothole. _'Whoa hold on Kagome, you can't go on smiling at Sesshomaru's actions!'_ she thought, slightly mortified that she had actually grinned at the human on her back _'He's a demon Lord and dangerous!' _ Kagome mentally kicked herself for her mistake and concentrated on her almost impossible task.

She jumped when she felt Sesshomaru move his head and nuzzled his soft nose into her neck, the feeling caused shivers to run down her spine but threw the feeling aide when she saw that she was doing the same crime over again but when a wind behind them picked up his hair and sent it flying into her face, she couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent.

For the fist time ever since she had gotten captured, Kagome felt safe and content.


	3. New Home and New Fears

**Hi everyone! I had never expected this story to be reviewed so fast and I would like to thank you all who were generous enough to review and I'll make sure I make it up to you by updating more... Anyways on to the story!**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

**Chapter three- New Home and New Fears**

InuYasha's emotions had changed from anger to worry.

It had been a whole day and there was no sigh of Kagome in the air or on the ground and he was beginning to wonder if something had happened to her. _'I'm not going to take the chance' _he thought, he hopped down from the branch he was roosting on and headed to the bone-eaters well, leaving Miroku, Sango and Shippo unaware of his absence.

* * *

Kagome stared with wide and terror-struck eyes at the castle that lay before her. She had never expected _him_ to have a dark priestess to do his bidding; she always thought he had Kagura as his main servant.

"Naraku"

The miko heard Kagome's half-hearted mumbling and let out an evil chuckle, "That's right; Naraku had dispatched Kagura only a while ago and incarnated me to take her place, my name's Kuragari, dark priestess of Naraku" Kagome froze as Kuragari undid the ropes from the horses harness and lead her and Sesshomaru (Who had regained consciousness and seemed to be doing a bit better than yesterday) inside the castle.

* * *

InuYasha froze at the sight of the ground that the bone-eater's well rested on.

Blood was spattered all around the area and flattened grass showed someone had fallen. One thing that stunned him the most was that the scent of the blood smelt almost exactly like Sesshomaru's but there was the scent of human mixed in. Several other scents rested on the grass as well, one being several lesser demons and another had a strong, almost demonic aura to it, the scent of Kagome was also strong in the air.

A silver gleam caught only a few yards away from InuYasha caught his attention, he walked over and saw Tenseiga and Tokijin lying on the ground covered in blood and blades of grass. By now, InuYasha was fuming, not so much as because Sesshomaru was missing and wounded but that Kagome was captured and traveling with his half-brother.

He ran towards the direction of the gang towake them up so they could go after their kidnapped companion.

* * *

Kagome was thrown roughly to the cold, hard floor of a dark cell, soon followed by Sesshomaru.

"This will be your new home until further notice" Kuragari announced with a good dose of sarcasm leaking from her voice. She slammed the cell door behind her before walking away to who knows where.

Kagome glared at the direction Kuragari departed but turned her attention to Sesshomaru who was once again knocked unconscious. _'This is getting mighty old' _Kagome thought, she saw no need to help him since his wounds had stopped bleeding for the most part, she was about to stand up but let out a piercing scream, immediately awaking Sesshomaru who look rather angered by her outburst.

"What is your problem miko?" he asked coldly, he looked to the direction Kagome was pointing and saw a human skeleton, he almost snorted in disbelief that the girl could be afraid of something as tame as a skeleton, he slowly rose up to his feet and walked over to the skeleton, crushing the skull with his foot, earning him another ear-ringing shriek from Kagome.

"What did you do that for!" she squealed

"You should learn to control your fear miko" Sesshomaru said, ignoring her question, "If we do not come up with a plan to escape from these chambers, you will end up like this skeleton yourself"

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a cold glare, any feelings she had felt for him earlier had completely melted to nothing, her attention then turned to what he said, "What do you mean _we_?" she asked, peering at the Lord curiously.

"You are certainly to weak and clueless to figure out an escape plan for both of us so I have no choice but to help if I want to escape from here alive" Kagome felt taken aback by his insult but came up with one herself, "I understand that but what I don't see is how your going to defend yourself if _demon_ guards come after you" she instantly knew that she had crossed the line when she felt him grab her by the throat and thrust her into the wall, making everything around her shake.

"You should watch your tongue miko or it just might cost you your life" Sesshomaru hissed in a voice so cold in could freeze the depths of Hell. Kagome nodded out of fear, she was losing oxygen fast and the last thing she wanted to happen was die here in Naraku's castle with Sesshomaru. She gasped for air when she felt herself plummet to the ground. _'He may be human but he it still** very **strong, not to mention fast'_ she thought, she tucked her knees to her chin and buried her face in her skirt, trying to hide herself from her new home and her new fears.

Glossary

Miko-Priestess

Youkai-Demon

Kuragari-Darkness

**I plan on writing about how Sesshomaru turned human very soon! Plan putting up another chapter in the next day or two!**


	4. Close Encounters

**This is going to be a quick chappy to get ready for the next one which will be better and longer I swear. Anyways Thank You all for your excellent reviews, they give me a reason to write more than I already do! Now, on to the chapter!**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Four- Close Encounters**

The Miroku, Sango, and Shippo struggled to catch up with an enraged, speeding dog-demon. Ever since the search had started (Which wasreally onlyan hour ago) InuYasha had been goin full speed in the direction Kagome had been traveling. _'Damn, I can't keep this up much longer' _her thought, angry that he was pushing his limits to full extent and Kagome's scent had hardly gotten any stronger. He skidded to a halt and let his group catch up after sensing they were beginning to lag behind.

"InuYasha Kirara cant keep this up much longer, were going to have to stop" Sango said, taking in deep breaths like she had been running the whole time, "And besides, this pervert cant seem to learn to keep his hands to himself" she said, smacking Miroku when she felt his hand on 'Private Property'.

"We have been running for an hour and Kagome's scent hasn't gotten any stronger" InuYasha growled, "I am not going to risk her dieing just because we're a little tired" Sango frowned at him, she had never really seenthe hanyou leaderso worried over Kagome, "Just give us a half-hour to rest and we'll continue straight after" InuYasha went silent for a moment, before agreeing to the small stop.

* * *

Kagome was beginning to get really annoyed at Sesshomaru, all he had been doing since their little spat was sit in a dark corner and stare into blank space. She had long since given up on trying to make him snap out of these trances since the few attempts she had made had no effect on him, out of complete boredom she waved her hand in his field of vision, "You awake of did you die and forget to fall down?" she said, trying to humor herself since there was nothing else to do in the grimy cell.

Kagome saw his head snap up slightly when they both heard footsteps coming their direction. She hopped to her feet and waited for whoever was coming. She jumped when she saw Sesshomaru standing beside her, _'He's freakishly quiet'_ she thought to herself but her attention was drawn to the face of one of hers and InuYasha's worst enemies.

"Naraku" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who had muttered the name through clenched teeth; she could have sworn that red had beaten in his blue eyes.

Naraku stared at him with a cocky grin, "You enjoying your new form? It suits you" Sesshomaru gave a low growl and thrust his hand between the bars to grab at the spider-demon who had caught his clawless hand by the wrist without a blink. Sesshomaru looked slightly surprised by the action and tried to pull his hand back to his side of the bars and only fought more when Naraku pulled him towards him until his chest hit hard against the bars. Kagome only watched in fear at Naraku's actions and wasstunned when she saw him bring his face closer to Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru thrust his head as far away from Naraku as possible but it was no good, he only kept on getting closer and closer until he could feel his breath against his skin, he shut his eyes closed and clenched his teeth, not wanting to know what might happen next. He was a surprised as hell when he felt the grip on his hand feel like it was almost yanked away, he opened his eyes and saw Kagome had pushed Naraku hard until he almost hit the wall on the other side of the hall. Naraku looked at the girl with a mixture of shock and rage swirling in his eyes, he was about to open the cell door and kill her when Kuragari entered the hall.

"Naraku what are you doing? I told you to save the girl for me" Naraku looked at his latest incarnation, he had never followed the orders of one of his creations and he didn't want to start but he had no choice but to follow the miko's commands since she could easily kill him. He let out a defeated sigh and shot a deathly glare towards Kagome at the same time mouthing _'This is not over' _

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at the threat and was glad that he had left them alone; she shook her head and looked over to Sesshomaru who seemed rather traumatizedat what had just happened, he mentally shuddered before walking back to the spot were he had been sitting at for the last few hours. Kagome almost let out a whine when she saw that he had went back to sitting and staring but before she could let it out an idea popped in her head, she plopped down against the wall to the right of him and decided to find out once and for all what had happened to him and how the Demon Lord had turned into a human.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl and could tell by the determination in her eyes that she would not leave him alone until she found out, he let out a small sigh of annoyance and defeat before opening his mouth to tell the story.

**

* * *

**

**Oohh a cliffy... Dont worry the next chapter is going to be up really really soon!**

Glossayy

Miko-Priestess

Youkai-Demon

Kuragari-Darkness

Hanyou-Half-demon

**Thanks again reviewers!**


	5. Sesshomaru's Story

**Hello everyone! Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for! I got a little writer blocked half-way through so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little screwed up. Oh and also I will be doing more Sesshomaru POV than kagome in later chapters so I hope thats a good thing to most of you guys!**

**I am just loving all of your guys reviews and they make me feel like I'm doing a good job, anyways enough of my babble and onto the story!**

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Five-Sesshomaru's Story**.

_**Sesshomaru looked at the girl and could tell by the determination in her eyes that she would not leave him alone until she found out. He lat out a small sigh of annoyance and defeat before opening his mouth to tell the story**._

_

* * *

Sesshomaru wandered his lands without a thought in his head, he had left Rin and Jaken back at the palace so he could have some peace and quiet for once, but fate would not have that happen. His ears gave a slight twitch when he heard an all too familiar scream._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_Without hesitation he sped towards the direction of Rin's call, he ran faster when the little voice began to sound more desperate. He shot out of the thick trees like and arrow and entered a clearing that he was not able to see for a blinding white light shot towards him thatwas followed by abone-snapping, flesh-burning pain coursing throughout his body. The pain was so unbearable Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a quiet yell._

_It was then he noticed that all the things that made him a full-blooded demon were beginning to disappear; his claws were retracting until there was nothing but human-sized stubs, his demon marking on his wrists and face were fading away (While at the same time it felt like they were being torn off) he felt and saw that his eyes were changing and losing their sharpness but when strands of hair flew into his vision it was then that he knew the worst had been done._

_Sesshomaru felt himself be dropped to the ground, he was unable to move much since there were still traces of the blinding pain shooting through his body though he was able to force his head up and move into somewhat of a sitting position; through blurred vision he saw a black pair of hakamas(sp?)He was picked up by the collar and brought into eye level with the unfamiliar woman who appeared to have crimson eyes and long, black hair; she gave an approving look before dropping him to the ground to go and talk to several small demons._

_Sesshomaru's breaths grew heavy and fast until he began to hyperventilate at the thought of a human (Or demon, he was to mad to tell right now) having the power and intelligence to fool him into coming her way and turning **him **into a human. He gave a small growl that didn't come out like it was supposed to and got back intohis sitting position, sweeping away the now black strands of hair that fell over his shoulder, he didn't want to see the proof of what had just happened now._

_Sesshomaru slowly and silently got to his feet, trying not to make a noise_ _so he could get a good blow at the miko, but the demons saw him before he even got close and didn't hesitate the least to attack him. Sesshomaru was able to fight most of them off but while he was working on two of them, one snuck up behind him and drew a katana almost all the way through him in his side, he let out a surprised and pained yelp despite himself and let his body and mind go into survival mode; he lashed out dangerously at the demons who got anywhere near him, even kicking ones that were close enough._

_The miko saw how Sesshomaru had responded towards the pain of the wound and and his reaction and knew that she would have to slow him down or stop him, not for the demon henchmen's sake but she had precise orders not to let him die when she caught him; she gave a small growl of annoyance and was able to get close enough to Sesshomaru and lashed out at him with sharp and pointed claws that no real miko is suposed to have, causing the two claw marks on his chest._

_Sesshomaru let out a sharp gasp, not only from the new pain but at the large amount of thrust the miko had used while attacking. The overwhelming blood loss from the both new and old wound was beginning to take its toll, the things around him began to blur and swirl and a teeth-clenching headache made itself known, he couldn't take it anymore, his human body couldn't handle it the pain and pressure around him and it caused him to pass out, falling onto the grass with a soft thud._

_That was all he could remember._

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock after he was done reciting his story; she had never really thought it was deemed possible that someone could outwit Sesshomaru in such a way and she couldn't help but be slightly impressed that an _incarnation_ had done so; she shook her head from the thoughts and saw that he was still wearing her once baby blue sweater around his waist.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome looking at him and he followed her trail of vision to see that he was wearing a piece of what looked like her clothing around his bloodied side. He frowned and undid the unfamiliar fabric from himself, it making a slight crack every so often from the dry blood, he tossed the unusable sweater towards Kagome without a word or a _'thank-you'_.

After a while it began to get eerily quiet and Kagome was racking her brain for something to start a conversation, _'Heh, start a conversation with Sesshomaru, that's a good one'_ she thought with sarcasm, she couldn't believe that she had just tried to think of something to talk about with _Sesshomaru_, she gave a small chuckle at the thought and stared at the wall across from her, half-hoping that it would explode so they would have a way out.

"Why did you help me?"

Kagome almost had a heart-attack when she heard him ask her a question, half of her believing that it was only her imagination, "W-what?"

Sesshomaru growled, he had always hated to repeat himself and he was already mad at his conscious who had told him to talk to the girl. "I said why did you help me? If it were anyone else they would have let me die and I don't see why you didn't do the same"

Kagome looked at him for a minute, almost losing herself in his blue eyes that almost seemed to illuminate in the darkness, when she snapped out of his she mentally slapped herself for the stupid act, "I hate to see something die slowly and painfully knowing that I could have saved them if I would have tried and you wereno exception" Sesshomaru went silent for a moment, surprised at how much heart and couragethis girl had.

"What's your name?"

There was a pause before an answer,

"Kagome"

**oxoxoxoxox**

**Yay! They know know eachothers names and if I'm not mistaking that is one step closer to an actual relationship anyways, writers block is slowly coming at me so I apologize if the chapters after this one are updated less recently and/or are not as good, anyways thats all for now!**


	6. Accident

**Hey everyone! I'm back after writing probably my most favorite chapter, but thats just my opinion.**

**Also, feel free to send me Sesshomaru/Kagome pics if you feel like it, you can send them at thankyou! **

**Chapter Six- Accident**

**oxoxoxoxox**

InuYasha was not a happy _human_ camper, "Damn the new moon just had to come at a time like this" he growled. The Inu-Tachi now knew where Kagome was trapped now that the trail had come to an end but since it was InuYasha's night of the month, they had to suspend the ambush until later.

"Besides" Sango said, trying to calm down the fuming hanyou, "We can't just barge in and take Kagome from Naraku, we have to create a fool-proof plan before making entrance" InuYasha just snorted and turned his gaze another direction other than Sango, he had always hated to wait and she was causing him to practically pull his hair out, but he knew that this wasn't Sango's fault and he shouldn't be blaming her for the long wait, he just shrugged it off and stared at the spot where the moon was supposed to be.

* * *

Kagome was once again huddled against the wall with her chin resting on her knees; she couldn't tell how many days she had been locked in the cell since there was no window and she didn't really blame herself for trying to count the hours she had been in here since she was dead bored. She almost groaned when she once again heard footsteps coming towards the cell door; small demons had constantly been coming to their cell door, whether it was just to check on them to see if they've caused any trouble or if it was to give them the lame excuse for food but now Kagome was getting really sick of all these interruptions for some unknown reason and lazily got up to yell at the little demon, "Oh will you just get lost-"she froze when she saw that it was no little demon she was barking at but Naraku.

Sesshomaru got up from his sitting position when he saw Naraku once again standing and staring at them both with a sinister smirk. Naraku gave a dangerous chuckle when he saw Sesshomaru's anger and annoyance that played on his features, "You miss me?" Sesshomaru stayed silent and hardened his gaze which he had found more difficult to do since he had turned human.

Naraku pulled out of his staring contest with Sesshomaru and looked over to Kagome, who almost jumped when she saw him look at her. "Kuragari wishes to have you prepared" he seethed. Kagome froze stiff at the words and yanked away when Naraku had opened the cell door and grabbed her by the wrist to pull her out, clearlyremembering what happened last time. Naraku was slightly surprised at her reaction but immediately saw why she had acted like that, he smiled an evil grin and grabbed her arm to pull her out of the cell, Kagome tried to yank back but Naraku had a good grip on her this time, she began to panic and started thrashing to escape his circulation-cutting grip, it was no good, she planted her feet hard into the stone ground when he started to drag her forward but he was winning that war as well. The two were pulling so hard on each others end that they were now really just playing a fierce game of tug-of-war.

Naraku was forced from his grip when he felt her foot kick him hard in the stomach, but that's wasn't so good on Kagome's part.

When Kagome was let go she was still pulling hard on her side, causing her to loose balance, she swung herself around to try and keep her feet but it was no good and she crashed straight into an unprepared Sesshomaru, the thrust caused them both to fall to the ground, their lips brushing together when they crashed.

Kagome felt like a cold pit had plummeted hard into her stomach when she realized what happened, she wanted desperately to move but she was paralyzed from shock. After several seconds she forced herstiff body off of Sesshomaru's. Kagome saw that Naraku was looking at them both with a look of pure shock and disbelief before coming up with a tart remark "Well I guess it looked like I have interrupted something" he laughed at his own comment before walking away with echoing footsteps.

Kagome still felt stiff from what had just happened, she stole a peek at Sesshomaru who was pulling up from the floor, he seemed to have no real expression on his face but she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

_Sesshomaru's Side)_

Sesshomaru had never felt so shocked in his life, he couldn't believe that Kagome had actually kissed him, even if it was by shear accident; he ignored the unfamiliar feelings that rushed through him and forced himself up from the ground, almost jumping when Kagome starting speaking a slur of apologies all at once.

"I' so sorry, it wasn't my fault, he did it, please-"she was interrupted when she felt soft lips press against hers, her eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru had just kissed _her_; Kagome's head screamed at her to pull away, but her heart told her to stay still and her body followed those orders, she closed her eyes and pushed forward slightly.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly when she felt Sesshomaru pull away.

"Come on, were getting out of here"

* * *

**Oooh! what will happen in the next chapterI wonder :) dont worry, I plan to get the next on up ASAP and remember to send mesome Sessh/Kag pics if you feel like it or have the time,I have no limit!.**

Glossary

Kuragari- Darkness

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Naraku- Hell

**Thats all for now!**


	7. Escape

**Hi Everyone! I almost wasnt able to get this chapter up because I had so much damn homework in the way but I managed to put it up by the skin of my teeth. I thought back and reread the chapterI put up last time and I saw thatI sorta rushed things between Sesshomaru and Kagome and I'm sorry... It was a last minute idea and I couldnt resist! so I'll try to pace things between them a little better.**

**Also, remember you can send pic of human Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru/Kagome pics if you feel like it, I swear I wont take the work for my own as well, if anyone would like to draw Kuragari that would be awesome to see! now on the the story!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Seven- Escape**

After what felt like an hour, Kagome and Sesshomaru had figured out an escape plan (Even though Kagome did most of the talking) Now all they had to do was wait for the right moment, in the mean time though, both of them were wrapped in their own thoughts about the earlier events.

_(Kagome's thoughts)_

_"What the hell was I thinking? How could I have betrayed InuYasha for his half-brother? It's just wrong!" _Kagome screamed inside her head, _"but then again, it was Sesshomaru who kissed me…That doesn't matter, I should have pulled back, not deepen the damn kiss!" _her mixed emotions were beginning to give her a headache,she cupped the back of her head with her hands and tried to sink into the wall she was resting against, wanting to get away from her thoughts and Sesshomaru.

_(Sesshomaru's thoughts)_

_"That was by far the most idiotic thing I have ever done" _Sesshomaru thought, he couldn't believe that he had actually broke down and let his strong, unwanted human emotions take him to Kagome's lips,_ "How could I have let such a stupid thing happen? I am the **Demon** Lord; I should be killing the damn humans, not getting infatuated with them" _Sesshomaru gave a mental sigh and tapped the back of his head against the wall, wishing that he could undo what had happened; he ground his teeth together, ever since he had kissed Kagome, he had a gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach and no matter how heard her tried or what he did the feeling would not go away.

_"The first thing I'm going to do when I get my demonic powers back is kill the girl, then none of this will have ever happened"_

Both of them shot to their feet (Sesshomaru getting up more gracefully of course) when they heard footsteps once again heading towards their cell door, they were both glad that it was the small demon henchman who visited them often for he held the key to the door.

Sesshomaru took action when the little demon was only inches away from the bared door. The youkai must have seen the evil gleam in his eyes because he tried to scurry away from him but Sesshomaru had caught him before he had even turned around to run.

"Tell me, why does Naraku want me hear as a human?' he said, venom almost dripping off of his words, Kagome didn't think she had ever heard him so angry before; when the little guard didn't answer, Sesshomaru tightened his grip around his neck, causing him to blurt out the truth for his life.

"Naraku wants you in a weakened state or dead so he can override the Western lands with his powers without you in the way" Sesshomaru's eyes widened half a millimeter at the information before tightening his grip.

Kagome felt her stomach churn at the sound of the henchman's bones grinding until finally ending with a snap as Sesshomaru broke the youkai's neck with a single hand. He grabbed the rusty key from around the demon's neck and jabbed it into they key-hole and gave it a harsh turn, opening the door with a loud creak. Kagome flinched at the sound, hoping no one had heard the echoing noise; she almost let out a surprised yell when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pulled her out of the cell, she caught her feet before she fell and followed behind Sesshomaru at such a fast pace she would have believed they were sprinting a race and winning.

* * *

"Master Naraku the prisoners have escaped!"

The spider demon turned to face the guard who had just spoke the words of hell to his ears. "What?"

"One of the guards had went to check on them and he never came back, when we went to see what was wrong we found him dead with his neck broken and the prisoners gone" by now Naraku was on the verge of exploding, he charged towards the door of his domain to see what had been done, at the same time beheading the guard who had thought it had been deemed safe.

* * *

Sesshomaru had only let go of Kagome's arm when they were a good mile or so away from Naraku's castle; Kagome was heaving and on the verge of collapsing when she had stopped, she had never ran so far so fast before and it felt like her chest was going to gave in from the pain, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru heading in a direction away from her.

"Hey where do you think your going?" she yelled, slightly mad that she had just ran like hell and he didn't even stop to take a break.

"I'm going home; you can do whatever you please since you are no longer in need of my assistance"

_'Oh sure, make **me** sound like the one who needed help' _she thought angrily inside her head but was smart enough to not say it out-loud, "But I don't even know where I am or where InuYasha is" At the mention of InuYasha, an idea shot through Sesshomaru's head, _'If I keep her with me until the half-breed catches her trail, I could do a little exchange for Tetsusaiga' _he almost had to bite back the urge to smile at the thought of finally having his greatest desire in his hands. "Alright miko, you can accompany me until your half-breed catches up"

_'Oh so we're back to miko now are we?'_ she thought but she pushed the comment aside and brightened at having a domain to stay in until InuYasha came to get her. "How far away is your home?"

"About three days if we don't stop for rest" Sesshomaru answered, not a single hint of emotion wavering in his voice, Kagome's hopes plummeted at the idea of not stopping for rest for three whole days and she had to clench her teeth to stop from whimpering when Sesshomaru started traveling ahead of her; she slowly dragged her feet after him and hung her head, hoping that the three days would be over fast.

* * *

Glossary:

Hanyou- Half-demon

Youkai-Full Demon

Kuragari- Darkness

Naraku-Hell

**Thats all for nowI plan to have another chapter up ASAP so dont worry! Oh and thank you soo much reviewers I love ya all!**

**See ya at the next chappie!**


	8. Not So Invincible

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another chapter, this ones really just a filler until we get some action going which should be some time soon. I am slowly falling into the hands of the terrible 'writers block'again sothe later chapters might not be very good but I'll try! Before I get to the story I want to thank all of you awesome reviewers, I am soo glad that people think my story is good, thanks ya guys!**

**oxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Eight- Not so invincible**

"Hurry up and lets go" Growled an impatient hanyou to his comrades who were slowly waking up.

"InuYasha the sun isn't even up yet" Shippo said through a yawn, InuYasha shot the small kitsune a deadly glare, making him get up onto his feet faster.

When Sango and Miroku got up, InuYasha had already started to leave. "InuYasha we all just got up, we need some energy before going to fight Naraku" Sango said, slightly irritated at his pushy mood. "Feh, you humans are so weak, hurry up and get ready were only staying here a little longer" InuYasha said, turning in a direction to who knows where.

Sango looked after their leader, wishing that she could get more time out of the hanyou but decided not to push it incase her changed his mind.

* * *

Kagome was almost sore to tears.

She had found out the hard way that Sesshomaru was serious when he said they wouldn't be stopping and if she had the energy she would go up there and knock some sense into the stubborn human; she sighed, almost wishing that she could hop onto his back and ride the rest of the way there but she knew very well that the action would cost herself her life. She got to an angle to see Sesshomaru's face for any traces of tiredness but found none, what she did find though was that his hands were shaking slightly. _'Ha so he **is** tired!_' she thought, feeling slightly victorious over her find.

oxoxoxox

Sesshomaru was beginning to shake slightly from not having sleep for almost a full 24 hours by now but he had said that they would not stop so he had to live up to his vow but he did let himself close his eyes for a second to try and relieve some of their heaviness.

"Watch out!"

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes opened and stopped when he saw that he had almost walked into the base of a tree. "Geeze what are you blind?" Kagome spat at him, not meaning to say it as harshly as she did but the whole no-sleep thing was beginning to make her cranky. Sesshomaru glared at her before walking on, this time being more cautious when walking around the trees.

They had been traveling for a good hour now and Kagome couldn't take much more, her vision was fading, her insides and outsides were beginning to shake and go numb and she now had a killer headache, not to mention her speech now sounded more like mumbles. "Can we please stop" she said in a whisper so thick Sesshomaru turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow only towatch herpass out on the ground.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl for a minute, debating whether or not to pick her up or leave her for the crows; he then remembered his exchange with InuYasha and picked her up bridal style and continued on.

* * *

When the Inu-tachi charged to Naraku's castle they were surprised to see him already there almost like he was waiting for them.

"Naraku you bastard, where's Kagome!" InuYasha roared, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and charged towards the half-demon with rage blinding him.

"I no longer have your human pet half-breed"

InuYasha froze, if Naraku didn't have her then where was she? "What did you do with her?"

Naraku was slightly ticked at his rival for asking the same questions over and over again, "Did I not just say she was no longer in my possession? She and Sesshomaru escaped earlier before I could stop them"

InuYasha was silent for a minute, he couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had escaped he was still letting Kagome follow him; he shook his head from the thought and turned his attention back to Naraku, "I'll be back to settle this once and for all when I get Kagome back" he said before taking off once again with the group behind him.

"And when you do, bring Sesshomaru back for me" InuYasha heard Naraku say, he scoffed "I'm not doing nothing for you"

* * *

Sesshomaru beginning to breath harder since he was now carrying Kagome and traveling with zero energy; there was a small clearing up ahead, calling his name to come and rest, _'Only for a little while'_ he thought, almost happy with his compromise he slid down against the thick base of a tree, completely forgetting to take Kagome put of his arms.

oxoxoxoxox

When Kagome woke up, she kept her eyes closed, not wanting the sunlight to bother her pupils, she felt herself lying against something and she wasn't quite sure what it was, but the soft up and down of the thing she was leaning against was comforting and she snuggled deeper in, listening to the _thud _of a heartbeat. Kagome grimaced, wondering what she could be laying on that breathed and had a heart-beat, she snapped her eyes wide opened when only one thought came to mind.

_'I'm lying on Sesshomaru!'_ She mentally screamed, she lifted her head off of his chest and saw he was sound asleep with his head coked slightly to the side. Kagome felt a shudder run down her side at the thought at actually finding comfort in _Sesshomaru_, she wanted desperately to move but she was still very tired and her legs had fallen asleep, she was forced to stay lying on Sesshomaru's lap and let his slow, calm breathing take her to sleep with only on thing in her mind.

_'After you get to know him, he's not so invincible'_

* * *

Glossary:

Hanyou-Half-Demon

Youkai-Demon

Inu-Tachi- Dog-gang

**Thats it for now you guys! I plan to get another chapter up ASAP! Thanks again reviewers!**


	9. Midnight Mayhem

**Hey Everyone! First of all, this is a VERY short chapter since I am suverley Writers Blocked so if any of you guys have any ideas for me, please tell me and I'll give you credit for your help. Also this is just another filler chapter sinceI am getting realtivly close to some good stuff in the story so it should be getting interesting soon enough. Before I go... THANK YOU REVIEWERS I couldnt be happier when you send your comments and I read them you guys are the best!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Nine- Midnight Mayhem**

When Sesshomaru woke up he immediately saw two things; First, it was now pitch dark out with only a small sliver of the moon for a light source and secondly, Kagome was crawled into a tight ball on his lap and pushing in against him as if trying to find warmth. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to drop her before dozing off and got to his feet, rudely awakening Kagome at the same time.

"Hey!" she yelled in surprise when she felt herself fall onto the hard ground, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru, who was once again beginning to travel away from her, she sighed and got to her feet, wishing in her head that he would act kinder to others.

* * *

Despite InuYasha's protests, Sango, Miroku and Shippo insisted to camp out for the night since they were all _very_ tired from traveling without hardly and rest.

"There will be plenty of time to rest later, if you haven't noticed Kagome is traveling with _Sesshomaru_, who_ kills_ humans, not keeps them alive and happy" the angry dog-demon growled.

"Yes but Kagome and Sesshomaru will have to rest too and that will slow them down as well" Shippo said, trying to get InuYasha to come to his senses.

"Sesshomaru's a demon; he doesn't need to rest as much as you humans and I bet he's forcing Kagome to walk without stopping-"he wasn't able to finish talking when Miroku knocked him unconscious with his staff.

"Sorry InuYasha but it's for your own good"

* * *

Kagome let out a pained cry when another thorny branch whacked her in the face.

Sesshomaru had been making them travel in the most foliage-crowded parts of the forest to keep hidden from danger of Naraku and since Sesshomaru was always ahead of her, the branched that he pushed aside always ended up whacking Kagome in the face if she didn't catch it in time; she growled, wishing that she could get up in front of him to save herself from anymore cuts and scrapes.

A surprised gasp escaped from Kagome when she tripped over a root and started to fall forward, but before falling to the ground she tried to grab onto something, that something just happened to be Sesshomaru. She had grabbed him around the waist but he wasn't ready to support her weight on himself and he ended up crashing down as well.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream in pain when her arm had gotten entangled in a small thorn-filled bush but Sesshomaru clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Keep quiet, we don't need any unwanted attention" He hissed, his crystal-blue eyes digging into her brown ones, she nodded in response and Sesshomaru removed his hand and got up, for a split second he forgot to cover his emotions and winced when his side began to sting, he looked down to the reddened area of his silks and saw around a good two-dozen thorns jabbing into his skin, he started to pluck them out, suppressing the urge to wince again when he released them one at a time from out of his side.

When Kagome had finished entangling herself from the bush she saw Sesshomaru had fallen into a thorny area and was now paying the price by having to pluck out the little razors. A small twinge of her felt sorry for him but most her had to suppress the urge to laugh at the position the _powerful demon Lord_ was in. When Sesshomaru started to move on she just shook her head and followed him without a word.

**No Glossary**

**I am going to try to get another chappie up ASAP, thanxs again reviewers!**


	10. So Close Yet So Far

**Hello Everyone! I was able to squeeze this chapter out of my head but I am still a bit writers blocked. Anyways thank-you to all reviewers! I love ya!**

**_oxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Ten- So Close Yet So Far**

There were only a few more hours until sunrise and according to Sesshomaru, they would be at his castle in around the afternoon, this was music to Kagome's ears, her legs were getting tired and incredibly sore since the last time they had stopped and she couldn't wait to actually sit down.

She froze when she sensed an almost demonic aura and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

Kuragari.

When Sesshomaru no longer heard Kagome's footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw that she was frozen to the spot where she was standing, turning around in a circle to view her surroundings. "What are you doing, miko?" he asked, slightly annoyed that she was slowing him down. Kagome remained silent and kept her attention on the trees surrounding them. She heard the sound that was brought back memories of InuYasha.

The sound of an unsheathing sword.

Like a flash of lightning, Kuragari shot out of the trees and aimed at Sesshomaru with an unsheathed katana. He didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and was only able to block himself with his arms, causing deep gashes that didn't hesitate to bleed.

Before Kagome could stop herself, she rushed over to his side to see what damage had been done. She looked down at the severed flesh and knew that they would have to be bandaged soon if Sesshomaru didn't want to bleed to death for the katana had struck some parts of the wrists where it bled the most if deep enough.

Sesshomaru was about to shoo her away from him but stopped when he heard the creaking sound of a bow being drawn all the way back, he looked around and saw Kuragari perched on a tree branch with an arrow aiming directly at Kagome. An adrenalin rush flowed through him at the exact moment Kuragari released the arrow he grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the way of the speeding arrow.

Kagome was slightly startled when she felt strong hands grab her around the waist and move her but immediately saw that Sesshomaru had done it to save her life. _'The world must be coming to an end if Sesshomaru had just helped me' _she thought with a hint of sarcasm but it immediately died when she saw that the dark miko had retreated and she felt warm blood oozing through her thin shirt to her skin. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was panting heavily despite himself and the arm around her waist was shaking as well as the rest of his body. He dropped his hand back to his side, allowing a waterfall of blood to stream from his arm to his fingertips and started to walk away.

"Hey you have to bandage your wounds!" Kagome yelled after him, Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate to stop after what she said. She felt herself heat up with anger at his insolence and started after him, not wanting to get lost, especially in the dark.

_

* * *

'Kagome's scent is strong in the air' InuYasha thought, greatly relieved that she was still alive, "Hurry up Kagome isn't far from here!" he yelled at his lagging companions._

The Inu-tachi was having a hard time following their hanyou leader with so many trees and thorns around and they had to be careful Kirara didn't get stuck, especially since it was the dead of the night. The group sped up in the direction they _thought_ InuYasha was going.

InuYasha kept on running at a speed that made him look like a red and silver blur, hoping to find Kagome before sunrise, he was taken by shear surprise when he felt something hit him hard in the shoulder, he looked around angrily at what caused him to stop and saw a miko face-to-face, he couldn't get over the fact that she looks so much like Kikyo, he was pulled from comparing her from Kikyo when the miko shot into the forest without a trace, InuYasha forced himself back into gear and went back to following Kagome's scent.

After a while, he slowed down when he spotted droplets of blood on the forest floor, the scent of the owner of the blood sent a stone brick crashing down in his stomach. _'If Sesshomaru is bleeding then there is a good chance that Kagome is wounded as well'_ he thought panic beginning to rush though him, _'Even if she's fine the blood will be enough to attract demons from miles_ _around' _he shook himself from the worst possibilities but did not last long when he spotted a piece of Kagome's fabric lying on the ground, specked with blood.

Sango and Miroku gave a sigh of relief when they saw InuYasha with his back turned to them.

"We thought we got separated from you InuYasha" Sango said, but she immediately knew something was wrong when he turned around and saw a look of horror written all over his face.

"I swear, when I find Sesshomaru, I am going to kill him with my own two hands" InuYasha said, but only a good two seconds later a shower of arrows came in their direction at an overwhelming rate.

"InuYasha, miasma is coming from these arrows…" Miroku wasn't able to finish when he inhaled too much of the purple haze and passed out, followed by Shippo, Sango and soon after, InuYasha.

* * *

Kuragari watched the group drop like flies after inhaling the miasma, "The only person who's going to kill Sesshomaru is Naraku, I'm not going to let that half-breed get in the way of his plans" she murmured before heading off in the direction of Naraku's castle.

* * *

Kagome couldn't pull her eyes away from the blood that was seeping through Sesshomaru's silks and the trail it was leaving behind on the ground when it dripped off the once white fabric. She saw that Sesshomaru had his hands in the opposite sleeve, signifying that he was clutching his wounds to try and cease their bleeding.

"You have to get those wounds bandaged or you could bleed to death" Kagome said, hoping that Sesshomaru would act smart this time and actually cover his injuries.

"I'll take care of everything when we get to the castle" He answered, "My wellbeing is none of your concern"

'_Fine, have it your way but this time I'm not helping you when you pass-out'_ she thought, knowing perfectly well that she probably would help if he did.

'_Man, how did I get myself in so deep?'_

* * *

Glossary:

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Kuragari- Darkness

Youkai- Demon

**Thats all for now folks! Thanxs again reviewers!**


	11. Filthy Reflection and Unlocked Feelings

**Hello Everyone! First off, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it! I am almost freed from the evil claws of wirters block! So I'll be reved and ready to write any day like I did in the beginning. Also THANK-YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I love to read your comments and if I had the extra time I would wite back. Now, on to the story!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxo_**

**Chapter Eleven- Filthy Reflection and Unlocked Feelings**

Kagome stared up at the castle before her in awe; she had never seen a building as beautiful spectacular and as carved with grace like this one and she could hardly believe that one was made as such. She snapped out of her gawking when she heard Sesshomaru's footsteps heading towards the marble castle.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little nervous about entering his domain with a new form, wondering what Jaken and Rin would think or do, and most importantly how they would react to having Kagome in the castle. Rin most likely would be overjoyed to have another female human but Jaken on the other hand would definitely think otherwise.

He knew that things were going to be different for sure when he saw Ah-Un look up from its grazing to eye him suspiciously as if he were a stranger and slowly started to follow him with a distance.

Kagome felt a cool rush blow towards her when Sesshomaru opened the huge doors and couldn't believe the beauty the inside held. Scarlet silk furniture was placed off to the left that faced a fireplace and a great staircase was braced on the right side of the room, there was plenty of extra space that was filled in with more furniture and ancient wall scrolls. Kagome flinched when she heard the high-pitched voice that belonged to Jaken.

"Master where have you been-Good Lord Master what happened to you?" the little toad-imp squeaked, hardly believing that this was his majestic Lord standing before him in a blood-stained yukata with black hair and blue eyes, "And what is that human wench doing with you? Who gave you permission to enter this castle girl?" Jaken said, turning his attention over to Kagome.

"I did, and you shall treat her with respect until InuYasha comes to get her"

Jaken looked like he was about to have a stroke when he heard that he had to give the girl respect and was wondering why in the seven hells Sesshomaru would let her stay here. His face turned grim at his orders but knew never to disobey his master's rules; even if he was human he could easily kill him. "I shall escort you to your room"

Kagome was hesitant to follow the little toad but knew that he couldn't harm her if his life depended on it because of his size.

She was shocked beyond belief at her rooms features, a queen-sized bed stuck out from one side of the wall, there was a giant window to look out of and a small wooden desk with scrolls that were already written on, wall scrolls covered an entire side of the room, showing warriors that sacrificed their lives in battle and Lords that claimed the lands, one including Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's father.

"Everything in the room is your property until you leave" Jaken said, slamming the door behind him when he left.

Kagome took the information to heart and flopped onto the bed to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his room pacing back and forth, thinking about what had all happened over what was probably a week, every time he brought up the fact that he was a human, he was overcome by anger and disbelief that someone had actually outwitted him and caught him off guard with just enough time to turn him into his worst nightmare.

He stopped pacing and looked over to the body mirror, he didn't look half as bad since he had bandaged his wounds and put on a fresh yukata but he studied his black hair and looked deep into the blue eyes staring back at him. Sesshomaru couldn't bear the reflection any longer and smashed the mirror into pieces, creating a sound that echoed all around the upstairs rooms; his fist had small bits of glass sticking out of it and was beginning to bleed, he just clenched it in a ball and let his bangs cover his eyes, not wanting to look at his shame any longer.

Kagome's eyes shot opened at the sound of shattering glass, she hopped off of her bed and followed the sound, vaguely surprised when she saw it came from Sesshomaru's room (It was pretty easy to tell it was his from his room because of the two crescent moons carved into the doors) she opened the door so she had enough room to squeeze in and saw Sesshomaru standing before a shattered mess with his fists clenched tightly and his bangs covering his eyes, he was shaking as if trying desperately to hold in something.

Kagome felt drawn to the depressed Lord and walked over to him to give him a shoulder hug.

Sesshomaru was slightly startled that the girl had enough bravery to come up to him and give him some form of a hug, _'face it Sesshomaru, she's not afraid of you anymore after all that has happened'_ he knew that his conscious was right but he hated to admit it, part of him gave up on trying to shun the girl away, knowing that she would just come back and grasped one of her hands on his shoulders in his own.

Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru had responded to her, thinking that he would be to stubborn to let himself, she sighed and tried to think of something comforting to say but could only come up with one simple line,

"Everything's going to be fine"

Sesshomaru let out a shudder at her words, for some reason he felt calmed by this girl's presence, he turned to face her and stared deep into her deep brown orbs, he felt drawn to them in an almost hypnotic way and leaned towards her.

Kagome attracted to Sesshomaru's unreal blue eyes as he was to hers, she leaned forward towards him in a daze until one another's lips brushed. She brought her arms around his neck a deepened the kiss herself, Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer to him.

The two humans had never felt anything like they were feeling at that exact moment before.**

* * *

**

**No Glossary**

**Thats all for now folks! I promise to have another chapter up in the next day or so! Thanxs again reviewers!**


	12. Decisions From the Heart

**Hello Everybody! To start off this is another really short chapter just to get me one step closer to the goods, I know I have been saying it for the last few updates but I am getting really close to the good parts and I am a little over half-way done with this story to my dismay, though I have another Sessh/Kag story in mind. Oh and THANK-YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERSI am so happy to see people actually interested in my story.Now enough of my babble and on to the story!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Twelve- Decision From the Heart**

The Inu-Tachi woke up in a daze with very painful headaches; they knew that they had been out for a long time since the sun was beginning to retreat behind the hills and the sky was a confusion of pink and orange.

"Dammit our weapons are gone" InuYasha growled, angry because of both his position and that they had been stalled for such a long time.

"No they're no InuYasha, I can see the Hiraikotsu from here" Shippo said pointing a tiny finger to a beige blur a few yards away from them.

Sango and Miroku struggled to get to their feet, still feeling slightly drugged and out of whack. InuYasha hopped to his feet to grab Tetsusaiga from the pile of weapons.

"Whoever did this, they're doing it to slow us down and keep us away from Kagome"

* * *

Kagome opened her groggy eyes an inch, trying to remember what happened and how she fell asleep. She almost had a stroke when she heard the light breathing that belonged to Sesshomaru who was right beside her; she looked down and saw that she was still fully dressed in her tattered clothes.

She couldn't help but look over beside her to watch Sesshomaru; she had never seen the cold Lord so peaceful and undisturbed before. His silky black hair was sprawled behind him, making him look almost like a dark angel against the crimson bed sheets. Kagome ran her fingers through the black pool of hair and was surprised by how smooth and perfect it was; she kept on combing her fingers through the delicate strands in an almost addicted manner. Kagome brought her hand back to her when she saw him begin to stir and wake up.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened up to see Kagome looking down at him with an almost startled expression, he looked at her hands and saw thin, black strands of his hair entwined around her fingers, he pushed aside the fact that she was playing with his hair and sat up, he was about to open his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal that would cause a demon's ears to ring.

"Lord Sesshomaru your back!" Rin said, running towards the bed and jumped on. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised that she hadn't said anything about his new features.

"Milord who's this? Is she your mate?" Kagome completely reddened at Rin's childish question; she shot her eyes over to Sesshomaru to see how she reacted and wasn't surprised the least when she saw only a blank expression.

"She's only staying here for a while"

'Aww" Rin whined, snuggling into Kagome, already making friends with the teenage girl.

Sesshomaru ignored his little companion and got off from the bed to walk out the door without a word

Kagome frowned at his silent departure, part of her not wanting him to leave. Rin must have seen her disappointed expression and asked another childish question.

"Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked down at the small girl who was sitting in her lap and gave her a small smile. "Because I can tell he likes you, he has never gotten so close to anybody before, that's why he left without a word, he doesn't know how to react around you" Kagome was silent for a moment before letting out a small sigh, she was at a loss for words, "You sure know a lot of things for such a young girl"

Rin gave her a smile, "That's because I've been around him long enough to know how he feels towards others"

_'If he feels at all'_ Kagome thought, she shook her head and saw that she was greatly incorrect right there, _'If he didn't feel, he wouldn't have kissed me twice'_

When Rin got off her lap and left the room, she was alone with her thoughts and feelings, no matter how hard she tried to deny it she knew that there was one thing she was sure about,

_'I don't want to go back to InuYasha'_

* * *

**No Glossary**

**Thats all for no folks, I plan to have a better chapter up really soon! thanxs again reviewers!**


	13. Betrayal

**Hello Everybody! I have changed my mind, this is my most favorite chapter of all, it was so fun to write thou I will admit I made Kagome a little wild, anywho I would like to say thank-you to my reviewers before I go onto the story!**

**_oxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Thirteen- Betrayal**

"Naraku, I don't think that half-breed has any intention on bringing back Sesshomaru" Kuragari informed, she had just gotten back from following InuYasha and the gang and she knew that Naraku wouldn't be happy at the news. "I can go dispatch of them all and Sesshomaru if you wish"

"No" Naraku growled, "I'll do it" this was one of the few times that he wanted to get his hands dirty and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to kill his biggest rival and get the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel while at it.

* * *

Kagome wandered the castle garden aimlessly, she had nothing specific to do and she was beginning to get rather bored in the inside of the building; she let out a content sigh and brushed her hand against the rose hedges, she had always loved the smell of the crimson flower but now the smell made her more giddy than usual.

Kagome froze when she saw Sesshomaru under a willow tree, grazing the rough bark with his clawless fingers. She debated whether or not to go up to him, wondering if he was there to spend time on his own, but he gave the answer to that.

"Come here, Kagome"

_'Did he just call me by my name?'_ She thought, half of her believing that it was just a fluke, she took hesitant steps forward until she was right beside him. Kagome had to suppress a gasp when a wind picked up his hair so the silky strands flew behind him, giving him more grace than usual; Sesshomaru took a deep breath and exhaled, as if trying to gather the guts to say something hard.

"Do you want to go back to InuYasha and your friends?"

Kagome felt her heart give a lurch at the question; she wasn't so sure about it herself. _'What do you mean girl, you can't be by Sesshomaru's side! You love InuYasha remember and you have already betrayed him enough as it is' _She flinched at the mention of betraying InuYasha, _'Just tell Sesshomaru that you want to go back to him and hope he understands'_ by now Kagome was on the verge of tears, she swallowed hard and looked up to Sesshomaru to tell him, but he spoke first.

"You can leave if you want"

Kagome stared at him through watery eyes, thinking back to all the times they shared together, good and bad, she burst into tears and hugged tightly to him, sobbing into his graceful yukata.

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, forcing him to use actions instead, he brought her much shorter frame closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"I have to… but I don't want to" Kagome said with a muffled voice through his yukata.

"Why?"

She looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks; she had already let out most of her heart so she might as well pour the rest out. "Because I love you that's why!" she cried before hiding her head in his arms.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and listened to what else Kagome had to say, not wanting to upset the girl anymore than she already was. "With me being around you so much I've seen you in a different way other than the cold demon Lord… And I don't want to go away, I want to stay with you!" she cried, sounding like a little toddler not wanting to be separated from her mother.

Kagome looked up at him once again this time with stubbornness in her eyes, she let a pause come between them for a moment before jumping up to reach Sesshomaru's height and kissed him fiercely on the lips, locking her arms around his neck so she didn't fall back down.

The thrust caused Sesshomaru to take a step back but almost immediately regained it and hugged her waist.

Kagome pushed herself forward slightly, making him fall to the ground but the two never let go of their grasp on one another. Slowly, they started to get at each others clothes when a mortified voice cracked through the air like lightening, making them freeze on the spot.

"Kagome!"

At that exact moment it felt like she had turned to stone, she slowly turned her head to see InuYasha with a look that was unexplainable, it was a look of confusion, shock, anger, hurt, mortification and several others Kagome couldn't make out. She looked over to Miroku who had an expression that was almost like InuYasha's and Sango, who was covering a protesting Shippo's eyes, had a look of confusion and hurt.

Kagome steadily got off from on top of Sesshomaru and redid the red knot around her neck. "I-I-InuYasha's it's not what it looks like!" she blurted out, feeling fresh tears welling up in her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye, get up and adjust his top which was halfway off his shoulders.

InuYasha had so many emotions running through him, he didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there with his hands slightly shaking and wide pain-filled eyes. "What do you mean? It looked like to me you were undressing my half-brother with lust illuminating off of your scent"

Kagome looked down at her crooked skirt, to ashamed to look at InuYasha in the eye any longer.

InuYasha started to hyperventilate; he unsheathed Tetsusaiga with a shaky hand and slammed it to the ground.

Sesshomaru saw that the yellow crack was heading his way, but Kagome was to close to not get hit, he grabbed her and pushed them out of the way, only inches from the deep crack in the ground that was left by the Wind Scar.

InuYasha saw that he had almost hit Kagome and how Sesshomaru had saved her, (He pushed aside the fact that he was human) He felt only more anger build up in him, he was the one who saved Kagome, not Sesshomaru. He raised his sword up once again to thrust down and attack but felt Miroku rest a hand on his arm to stop him. "You could hurt her InuYasha, you shouldn't risk it"

InuYasha nodded slightly and sheathed Tetsusaiga, he planned to get his revenge later but for now he wanted the answers to his questions.

Sesshomaru undid himself from the protective shell he made with his body around Kagome to see if she was alright. "Brother, if you wish for answers then come with me inside"

InuYasha hesitated for a moment before breaking down to follow his older brother.

* * *

**No Glossary**

**Another chapter up soon I promise! Thanxs again reviewers!**


	14. Helpless

**Hello Everyone! Just a heads-up, this is probably the second-last chapter of the entire fanfic so I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Also, i wont be able to update because I'm going camping with a friend of mine out in the middle of no-where so I wont be able to uptate for around three or four days. Here's a Hint: In the next chapter you will see why this story is tradegy. **

**Oh one more thing, THANK-YOU ALL REVIEWERS I love ya and I hoped you all enjoyed the story as much as the other readers!**

**_oxoxoxoxoxox_**

**Chapter Fourteen- Helpless**

InuYasha sat on a couch (If they had them in the Feudal Era) across from Sesshomaru and Kagome, who had her head down so he couldn't see her face. He was gripping his knee with his hand so tight, bones started to become visible from under the skin. He shot his eyes from Kagome to Sesshomaru, wanting desperately for answers to his questions; he decided to break the silence and picked on Kagome first.

"Kagome why…" InuYasha couldn't even finish his question, it hurt him to much. "Did he make you-"

"No!" Kagome cried, "Sesshomaru would never do something like that!"

He was taken aback at her angry outburst and turned to question his half-brother, "And you" He said, anger already boiling to the surface. "What happened to you?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother with almost sad blue eyes, "It's a long story"

"I've got all day" InuYasha said flatly, he wasn't going to leave until he found out what happened to his brother and why the hell he was human.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak with a shrill scream interrupted them all,

"Lord Sesshomaru!" His eyes widened for a second and he hopped to his, about to dash after the voice when an arm stopped him.

"Remember what happened last time, it could be the same sort of trap that got you into this mess" Kagome said

Sesshomaru shook her arm off, "I will take the risk" he said before darting out the main doors, Kagome and InuYasha at his tail.

Sesshomaru started to examine the front yard; it didn't last long when he felt a heavy object hit him hard on the cheek, the force causing him to be thrown to the side several yards away and end up landing on the ground with a thud. He shut his eyes from the pain and brought a hand to his face, feeling warm blood trail along his fingers; he opened his eyes and saw he had lost half of his vision in the right eye.

"Fallen for that trick again have you Sesshomaru?"

He looked up and saw Naraku in his disgusting tentacle form and Kuragari by his side with her bow drawn all the way back with an arrow aiming directly at him.

Kagome stared at the deep cut running along the right side of Sesshomaru's face; she saw how it had run along his eye which had probably stolen him from his vision. She gasped when she saw Kuragari aiming a flaming arrow directly at Sesshomaru who hadn't moved from the spot he had fallen to. When Kagome saw the arrow fly towards him, she dived towards him and pushed him out of the way, letting the arrow only light the grass it hit afire.

"Why didn't you move!" Kagome yelled, "Did you want to die!"

"Of course not" Sesshomaru growled, "something was keeping me from moving"

There was silence but it was soon broke when a dangerous chuckle filled the air,

"Your now taking the protection of a human are you now, Sesshomaru" Naraku mimicked; he struck a long, slithery tentacle towards the two but never made it when InuYasha came in, slicing the limb off with Tetsusaiga.

"Hurry and get up!"

Kagome didn't hesitate and helped Sesshomaru up, who was still slightly stiff; and retreated to the castle wall, only being able to watch InuYasha and the group try and fight off Naraku and the stronger youkai priestess.

It hurt Kagome to watch her friends protect her against a demon she had hoped to slay with them, she couldn't bear the overwhelming fear of helplessness and ran into the battlefield before Sesshomaru could grab her.

"You can't go in there, you'll be killed" he called after her but his cry fell on deaf ears as she tried to get close to Kuragari. The dark priestess noticed her trying to sneak up on her and fired an arrow towards her; she growled when she saw InuYasha grab her out of the way just in time.

"What are you doing out here!"

"I can't just sit around and watch you guys battle a demon that is almost as powerful as all you guys put together, I have to do something to help!"

InuYasha was silent for a moment, "Then you can help me by staying put" he took off the outer layer of his haori and draped it over her shoulders before jumping back in to help his companions.

Kagome clutched the thick red layer tight, hoping that all of her friends would come out of this alive.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Kuragari- Darkness**

**Youkai-Demon**

**Naraku-Hell**

**Thata all for now, thanxs again reviewers!**


	15. Till Death do We Part

**Hi Everyone I'm back! This si the last chapter of this story so I hope you all like it, I even cried a little when I was writing the ending.**

**I will have a brand new story up in about a day, it is another Sessh/Kag fic but it taked place in a modern day high school, I hope thats not to plain for you guys.**

**One more thing before I leave is THANK-YOU ALL REVIEWERS you have all been so kind to me when I was writing this story and I really aprieciate all of your guys help! Farewell!**

**_oxoxoxoxo_**

**Chapter Fifteen- Till Death Do We Part**

Kagome gripped the soft, red armor that was draped around her shoulders, she hated it when InuYasha gave her his haori, it was the only protection he had and he was risking his life giving it to her. It was driving her crazy staying pinned against a castle wall, only being able to watch and not fight and as much as she hated to admit it, it looked like Naraku was winning.

Even in his human form Sesshomaru was able to sense the stress flowing off of Kagome and he knew that it was paining her greatly to watch her friends slowly be brought down. An idea hit him and he inched towards the door (He didn't want them to go inside because Jaken was hiding Rin inside) and made his way inside, his grace making him soundless against the echoic floor.

Kagome was so wrapped up in the battle before her she didn't even notice Sesshomaru leave her side and started to panic when she saw that he was gone. She immediately relaxed when she saw him come out from the giant castle doors that were half blown off from everything that was happening. Shesquinted her eyes at the long, silver object he was holding, she narrowly caught it when he threw it towards her, and she gasped when she saw it was a graceful katana with a dark-green hilt, it was easy to see that it was a sword that was used for hard-core battle because of the faint blood stains on the blade. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru in slight confusion when she saw that he had Tenseiga resting in between his obi and hip (InuYasha brought the sword with him on his way to the castle).

"I know you want to go out there and help your friends, it's not as good as your bow but it will have to do"

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and she thrust herself onto Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that made it difficult for him to breath. "Thank-You" she whispered, letting her tears fall freely on his now armored chest. Sesshomaru returned her hug and rested his head on her own, his fingers becoming entangled in her hair. Soon their hug broke and Kagome's tears were replaced with a determined expression, "I'm going"

* * *

InuYasha saw their deep embrace and it pained him to see Kagome hug another man so lovingly, he pushed aside his feelings, scolding himself for letting them get in the way at a time like this.

He felt a heavy mass slam into him and saw that it was Miroku who was now unconscious and with a wounded arm that held the Wind Tunnel. InuYasha placed his friend aside and hopped back to his feet, almost having a hear-attack when he saw Kagome charging towards Kuragari.

"Kagome don't! She'll kill you!" But his plead fell on deaf ears as she thrust her well-used Katana towards the Dark Priestess, he was surprised when Kagome managed to make a gaping wound on her side and escape unharmed. InuYasha was about to run after her and join her but was stopped when Naraku jumped in his way; his red eyes seemed to darken from his anger and lust for blood. "Your mine half-breed"

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped when he felt a pulse travel through him, he studied it more when it came again and started to look for the source. When he saw that Kuragari was now wounded, it all clicked together.

"Kagome, try to hit her again"

She turned around for a second to look at him with slight confusion but didn't hesitate and tried again, this time Kuragari was more aware of her new threat and fought back.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from Kagome and made his way towards InuYasha and his remaining friend to help try to finish off Naraku.

* * *

Sango and Kirara fell to the ground bloodied and unconscious, leaving only a wounded InuYasha and weakened Sesshomaru to try to kill a greatly injured Naraku who was still trying hard to dispatch them both.

"We can't keep on fighting like this" Sesshomaru muttered to his half-brother who was panting hard and had Tetsusaiga posed for another attack. "I don't give a damn" he answered, his weakening was beginning to turn into an adrenalin rush, giving him empty energy but he took it for granted and swung the Tetsusaiga, making a Wind Scar that missed Naraku by a mile, "Damn it" InuYasha growled, "I cant get a good shot" everything around him was fading slowly and he felt dizzy in the head, he knew that if he kept it up he would end up passing out but he just couldn't take a time-out and rest.

Sesshomaru saw his brother's distress; he only had one idea in mind to help InuYasha (Which he thought he was crazy for doing) and finish off Naraku and he hoped it worked. He inched a little closer to InuYasha and slammed an arm down on his neck, immediately causing him lose consciousness and fall to the ground, leaving Tetsusaiga in it's pathetic tattered form stuck in the ground. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and grasped onto the hilt, half-expecting it to burn his hand, and released it from the ground, the sword glowed a soft yellow and transformed into its true size with the sharp blade pointing directly at Naraku (Who was gathering his energy to attack) Sesshomaru swung the blade in the air, causing the jagged bolts to hit Naraku right in the middle. He was about to make the final blow when an ear-piercing scream rang in his ears. He shot his head in the direction it came from and saw that Kuragari had Kagome pinned to the ground and with an arrow pointing right at her.

Rage overwhelmed Sesshomaru and he ran towards her at a speed only a few humans could reach. He was forced to a halt when something grabbed him around the torso; he looked down and saw one of Naraku's disgusting tentacles wrapped around him. Sesshomaru didn't stall and rammed the Tetsusaiga square in the middle of the limb which immediately released him.

Sesshomaru slammed himself _hard_ in the side of Kuragari, causing her to descend several meters away with broken ribs. He helped Kagome up to her feet and checked to see if she was alright, they took a minute before getting ready to kill Naraku, or, so they thought.

The next several seconds were like in slow-motion.

Sesshomaru sensed something flying towards them and saw the Katana he had given Kagome flying towards them at a rate so fast they wouldn't be able to dodge it if they tried. He did the only thing he had time for; he grabbed Kagome into a tight hug so her body was covered by his, only hoping that the Katana would not go through her as well.

There was a sharp pain that shot through both of them, but neither of them howled in pain or anything; they just let their bodies fall limp to the ground and let the silence of death surround them.

InuYasha woke up to watch a horrifying sight play before his eyes, the sword flying towards Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru trying to protect her by trying to cover her, and the two fall to the ground without a word, a large pool of blood beginning to form underneath both of them.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome barley heard the voice yelling at her but she knew that it was InuYasha, _'InuYasha I'm so sorry'_ she thought but no tears fell from the corners of her eyes at the thought of her dieing and leaving InuYasha behind, she turned her head to face Sesshomaru who was lying beside her, looking up at the sky with wide, fading blue eyes. She let a weak laugh escape her lips, catching his attention.

"I always thought I would be sad if I died…but I'm not…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but was too weak to question her; Kagome looked up at the sky with a faint smile across her lips,

"I mean…I thought I would be sad because I died alone…but I'm not because …I'm going to die with you…"

Sesshomaru let one of his_ very_ rare smiles out and spoke, "I always thought I would die as a cold demon Lord with no one with me…I wanted that to happen to… but being with you…I learnt that the worlds not all about fighting…"

Despite the position she was in, Kagome let out a giggle before closing her eyelids half way, "I hope…I see you on the other side" Before she closed her eyes for good, she saw InuYasha on his hands and knees beside her, a tear dripped onto her face and she knew he was crying for her.

"InuYasha…don't be sad…I wasn't you to find Kikyo and get her…to help you find the shards…" She was silent for a minute before whispering, _"I love you"_

At the exact same time, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Kagome Higurashi died, they left no regrets with them but what they did leave were broken hearts which would probably never heal. They only hoped that they would understand that they were happy in the other world and Rin, Jaken, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and InuYasha would continue on with their lives.

And that my friends, is the end of this story…

* * *

**That is it everyone, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me! Oh and if any of you are wondering where Sesshomaru got the Katana it was in the cellar of the castle where he stores all of his armor, weapons and all that jazz.**

**Thank you reviewers and all of you who read the story but never wrote to me!**


End file.
